Two Sets Of The Power Of Four?
by TARDISwhore
Summary: COMPLETE! FINALLY! 6th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. There’s someone back from the dead to see the Charmed Ones and it’s PRUE? But how can this be? And what’s all this about Soul Powers and WHO has them! Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU.
1. Ghostly Apparitions

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells **

Title – **Two Sets Of The Power Of Four? **

**Summary:** 6th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. There's someone back from the dead to see the Charmed Ones and it's PRUE!?! But how can this be? And what's all this about Soul Powers and WHO has them?!? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU.

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

**Other Information:** This is a Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Leo/Piper and Sirius/Phoebe fic. Lily is just over 5 months pregnant and is having a girl. Read my other stories first chapters for vital information.

This is the sixth in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalments:

_**My Parents, the Whitelighters:**_Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

**_Harry Potter and the Last __Battle_**An Elder tells Lily and James that everyone has to help Harry defeat Voldemort. The Elders discover there are Kinetic Charmed Ones and release their powers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny turn out to be those Kinetic Charmed Ones. They have to learn to control the powers and train to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione & Harry and Ginny start dating. When they arrive at the battlefield, James, Sirius and Remus run into Wormtail while Harry and the others go straight to Voldemort. The Marauders find them and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra at Harry. Wormtail jumps in the way, fulfilling his Wizard's Debt to Harry. Harry then casts Avada Kedavra with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Voldemort is finally killed. In the end, Lily discovers that she is pregnant.

_**The Charmed Professors:**_ Dumbledore goes to the Charmed Ones to ask them to become the new DADA teachers. They accept this offer after finding out they all have wand magic. Leo is also a wizard but came from a Muggleborn family so didn't know. For their first lesson with the 7th years, they summon Grams to show them Wiccan magic. When they talk to Grams after the lesson, she tells them that Harry, Ron and Hermione are to receive more powers soon. Sure enough, Harry receives telekinesis and astral projection, Ron receives premonitions and levitation and Hermione gets freezing time and molecular combustion. Draco asks Paige out on a date and she rejects him, because he is so young.

_**Become With The Animal Inside You:**_ In the final stages of their Animagus potion, Harry, Hermione and Ron are caught taking an ingredient from Snape's stores by the Charmed Ones. They don't turn them in, but rather ask if they can take the potion with them. When the time comes, the 6 of them take the potion and fall into a sleep, the side effect. Ginny has been spying on them and takes it with them. When they wake, Piper is a cat, Phoebe a dog, Paige an Owl, Harry a Lion, Ginny a Lioness, Ron a Puma and Hermione a Lynx. They discover that Leo is an Animagus too from when he was a Whitelighter, he is a cat. They tell Lily, James, Remus and Sirius and spend the full moon with them. Phoebe and Sirius share a 'moment'. There is a costume ball on Halloween night and all of them attend.

_**What Do You Mean, Half Whitelighter?:**_ Paige decides to invite her Whitelighter father Sam over for a visit. While he is there, he sees Molly, who faints at the sight of him. When she comes too, it is discovered that they knew each other from a party years ago and they had a one night stand. One of the Weasley children is Sam's and it turns out it is Ginny. She is upset at first but soon comes around to the idea. Her powers are unbound and she receives two powers, orbing and telekinetic orbing. She learns how to harness her Whitelighter powers and has controlled them fully in a week. Phoebe and Sirius share a kiss and start dating.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**Welcome to my newest story! I can't believe how well it's going so far. Please keep reading, if you do, I'll keep writing. Well, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. And a HUGE thank you to every single one of my reviewers for every one of my previous stories, you make staying up until 2/3/4am and nearly falling asleep in class and at work all worth while!!! Cookies and milk for... actually, make it alcohol and chocolate!!! You guys deserve the best!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Ghostly Apparitions

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow…_

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige sat waiting for Sirius, Remus, Lily and James to return with the Kinetic Charmed Ones. It had been five days since Ginny had fully learnt how to use her Whitelighter powers and since Paige had seen her father. It was discovered that Molly Weasley had a one night stand with Sam, which resulted in Ginny. So technically, she had 3 sisters now. No, wait four. How could she forget Prue? Although she had never had the chance to meet her oldest sister, she hoped that the Elders would send her down soon. Piper and Phoebe were also wishing this, they hadn't seen their sister for over six years. The clock chimed 5:15 **(A/N: One of those fancy clocks that chimes every 15 minutes and on the hour too.)** and they looked around for an appearance of blue-white orbs. Sure enough, 2 sets appeared, 2 similar to how Leo's had been and the other was the same as Paige's. **(A/N: Has anyone else noticed how Leo and Paige's orbs were different? Let's just put it down to the half Whitelighter gene that changes them.)** With James was Sirius and Remus, Hermione and Ron were with Lily and Harry was with Ginny.

"Hey guys." Paige said, smiling. "Hey lil sis."

"Hey big sis." Ginny replied with a smile. Sirius walked to Phoebe and kissed her on the cheek. He then sat on the arm next to her.

"All set for the holidays?" Piper asked. They had only seen them yesterday night, the Charmed Ones and Leo orbed back to Godric's Hollow last night to spend one night without any teenagers. The Kinetics all nodded. "Good. We're going to get dad over here for a day this week, so you'll be able to meet him."

"Cool." Ginny said.

"Now, get your trunks to your rooms." Lily said. She got them out of her pocket and returned them to their original sizes.

"Do we have to take them up by hand?" Ron complained. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, grab my hand and your trunk. You two too." She said to the Kinetics. Once they obeyed and she had grabbed her trunk, they orbed to the upstairs of Godric's Hollow.

"Lazy!" James shouted up the stairs.

"What's you point?" Harry yelled back down, everyone hearing the girls and Ron laughing.

"I swear, one day those kids…" James shook his head and smiled. "Just because they have a supernatural taxi doesn't mean they have to use her all the time."

"James…" Lily said.

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up."

Yes dear."

Sirius coughed and something along the lines of 'Whipped!' was heard. Phoebe hit his chest lightly with the back of her hand.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Dating less than a week and who's whipped now?" James retorted with a grin.

"Shut it now Prongs before I shut it for you." Sirius growled. He tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing.

"Sirius Black, I don't think that I will ever get you." Phoebe shook her head.

"That's ok, neither does any one else." Sirius grinned at her.

"You're just lucky that you're so cute." Phoebe said.

"Which form is that, this one or his dog form?" Remus asked.

"Both." She replied. She kissed his cheek.

"Ditto to you." Sirius replied.

"Ok, keep the PDA's to a minimum. Innocent eyes in the room." Harry said walking back in.

"Harry, if you weren't my godson, I might have set Padfoot on you already." He glared at Harry, who glared back. Harry suddenly grinned.

"Padfoot against Pads. Interesting match." This made Sirius grin.

"Yeah it is. Might have to try it next full moon. Speaking of which, the potion for Remus finished?" He asked Piper.

"Almost. If someone hadn't had spilt my cauldron last month, then he would have it by now." She looked at Harry and Ron.

"Hey don't look at me." Harry said in defence. "Ron made me go in there and he was the one who knocked it over."

"Hey, I did not!" Ron said angrily.

"You so did!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did-"

"Shut up!" Hermione and Ginny both shouted. Harry and Ron looked sheepish.

"Sorry Mione."

Sorry Gin."

The adults laughed. "Now that is what I call whipped!" Sirius laughed out.

"HEY!" Harry and Ron both shouted at the same time.

"It's true boys. Now, changing the subject completely, who wants a drink?" Lily said.

"Butterbeer." 11 voices were heard as one. They all smiled.

"Butterbeer it is then." Lily waved her wand and 12 bottles appeared.

"Lily, you can't drink it. It might harm the baby." James said, passing everyone else a bottle.

"Yes I know that James, that is why I have this imitation brand, the one with no alcohol." She held up the bottle to show him.

"No need to make me feel stupid Lils."

"You don't need any help with that." Remus said. James pulled a face at him.

"So, should we toast the festive season? Or to the fact we will soon see Prue?" Paige said.

"Both, but the festive season first. May this Christmas be the best the Wizarding world has had in over a decade." James held his bottle up.

"Here, here!" A collective cry was heard. Everyone took a sip of their drinks.

"And to Prue, may we be rewarded with a visit from her." Piper said.

"HERE, HERE!" A shout was heard this time. Everyone drunk from their bottle once again.

"So, do you think that she'll be down on Christmas day?" Paige asked.

"Might be. But we'll never know until it…" Phoebe stopped mid sentence because she caught a sight of something by the door frame.

Half hiding was familiar black hair she hadn't seen for over 5 years, dark blue eyes which could pierce any one. A smile she had wanted to see for years. There hiding was…

"Prue…" She said quietly.

* * *

**Ooh, Prue ay? Well, find out what happens in the next instalment! And please review, like the lovely kind people you are!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone!

Right, please don't kill me or anything, but I can't update until Boxing Day. The computer with all the chapters on isn't connected to the internet at the moment and it won't be til then.

I know you might hate me for doing this, but it won't make my internet get connected back up any quicker will it? Anyways, I'm going to hide from the mobs now.

* * *

SSL out!!! 


	3. Are You Sure?

**Merry Christmas for yesterday folks! Sorry I didn't update but as I explained in my author's note, my chapters were on a computer which the internet was down on (Grr) but now I have transferred the files! Yayness!!!

* * *

**

**So, who wants to know what happens next? Well, stop reading this and get on with they story! And I thought that intelligent people read my stories, apparently not. No, just joking, I'm sure that all of you are smart!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **'**Are You Sure?'

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_So, do you think that she'll be down on Christmas day?" Paige asked._

"_Might be. But we'll never know until it…" Phoebe stopped mid sentence because she caught a sight of something by the door frame._

_Half hiding was familiar black hair she hadn't seen for over 5 years, dark blue eyes which could pierce any one. A smile she had wanted to see for years. There hiding was…_

"_Prue…" She said quietly.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow…_

There was a collective gasp and everyone in the room looked around to where Phoebe was looking but saw nothing. No person hiding behind the doorframe. Prue had disappeared around the corner. "No, she was there, I swear!" Phoebe got up and ran to the door frame and looked around the corner, expecting to find her oldest sister. Instead she found nothing but an empty corridor. "No…"

"Phoebe hunny, are you sure?" Piper said.

"Yes I'm sure damn it. I saw Prue, she was smiling at me." She turned back into the room and faced Lily and James. "Do you think you could go up there and find out if it was her?"

"I'll go. I don't think it would be though. She would have appeared in the usual white lights." James said, confused as hell. "But I'll check it out anyway." He kissed Lily's cheek and orbed out.

"James was right. She would have appeared in the white lights." Lily told Phoebe.

Phoebe sat down on Sirius's lap and looked upset. "I was so sure that it was her there."

"We all make mistakes. You just want to see her so badly that you see her anywhere." Sirius said. "I know I was like that just after I got out of Azkaban with…" Sirius stopped, unable to talk about Selene because of how much it upset him.

"Sirius, you don't need to say anymore about that, we know what you're trying to say." Remus said quietly. Sirius just nodded.

"Well, the point is, I know what it's like." Sirius concluded. Phoebe nodded.

"It probably was just my imagination. Wishing for her to be here."

Paige and Piper nodded. James orbed back in.

"According to both Prue and the Elders, she hasn't left there." He told them. "Sorry Phoebe, but I guess it was just your imagination."

"You're probably right." Phoebe agreed.

As the talk progressed into the night, the occupants of Godric's Hollow were slowly going to bed. It got to about 4 in the morning when Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Sirius and James finally went up to bed. On the way up, Piper looked back down the stairs quickly.

"What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked, yawning.  
"I thought I just heard… Never mind." She said, continuing up the stairs. What she wasn't going to tell anyone was that she thought she had heard Prue. But it WAS 4am, so she could be a bit delusional, if that is the right word.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, The Following Morning…_

The Kinetic's were up bright and early, at 9am. They were going to practice their powers out on the Quidditch pitch, hopefully squeezing in a few games of Quidditch too. Paige, Lily and Remus all woke up around 10, Phoebe and Sirius got downstairs around 10:30 and Piper and Leo around 11am, after being woken countless times by Chris and Wyatt.

"So, has everyone got all their Christmas presents?" Piper asked, nursing a cup of coffee. Paige and Phoebe were doing the same, Lily with a glass of caffeine free coke, which she was addicted to even more since she was pregnant.

"Yes. Thank god. I don't even want to imagine Diagon Alley at the time of year." Phoebe said.

"Hogsmeade is just as bad. Imagine a Hogwart's visit day and double it. And that is with the new 'whole school can go' rule." Remus said.

"Woah. We had to supervise that last week, it was mayhem. Glad we got it early in the morning before class of before anyone was up there. Thank God for orbing." Paige said.

"I'm sure Ginny loves that too. Speaking of, have you spoken to Sam this week? Do you know if he is coming over Christmas day?" James asked.

"Yes, he wants to thank you for letting him come over and for letting him come when Victor won't be here." Paige grinned. "I can see where I get part of my madness from, he's still afraid that Victor will hit him for having an affair with mum."

"Well, don't take chances. I really don't think he has forgotten about it." Piper said.

"Who holds a grudge for 30 years?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently our father." Phoebe said, smiling.

"Sirius, I'm sure your family hate you even more now for forgetting their life long grudge against Muggleborns and half bloods." James grinned.

"Don't mention them, the only decent ones to come out of that family were me and Andromeda. The rest all went to Voldemort." Sirius said bitterly. "And I never bloody want to see that my mother again."

"Your mother? But I thought you said ages ago that she was dead?" Paige asked.

"A portrait. It's like the paintings at Hogwarts but, hostile." Sirius explained. "And we've tried loads of spells but it won't budge that portrait."

"Maybe a normal wizarding spell won't, but what about a power of 3 spell?" Phoebe said.

"Power of 3 spell for what?" Ginny asked as she walked in with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"To get rid of the hag on the wall at Grimmauld Place." Sirius said. "Not that I'm planning to go back there very often, but it might be an idea to maybe make it look less creepy."

"Creepy is an understatement. It's horrible and dark and moody and like a haunted house, with it's only ghosts the picture of your mum and Kreacher."

"Kreacher?" Leo asked.

"Family house elf. Always bound to that damn mother of mine. I always thought of Susan as more of a mother than mine."

"Well, we are practically brothers Padfoot." James grinned. "Susan was my mum."

"Oh right, wondering what he was going on about there." Paige smiled.

* * *

_Later That Day…_

Everyone was getting ready for a meal with the Weasleys and the Grangers, some getting dressed, some in the shower. And it what happened at this time that things started getting very weird…

* * *

**Don't you just hate me for leaving it there? Well, hate me in a review, but please, leave your knives, guns, anything else that may hurt me, at the door before you review! Thank you and have a nice day! You know what, I'm gonna be nice and give you two chapters tonight. Call it an update and a Christmas present!**


	4. Nice Orbs Leo!

**Here we are! The end to my cliff hanger last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I know it made me and my beta laugh!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **'**Nice Orbs Leo'

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_Everyone was getting ready for a meal with the Weasleys and the Grangers, some getting dressed, some in the shower. And it what happened at this time that things started getting very weird…

* * *

_

_Piper and Leo's room…_

Piper walked out of the bathroom in a bath towel. "All yours."

"Thanks hunny." He walked up to her and kissed her neck.

"Leo…" She giggled and they kissed.

"Piper, do you have any earrings I could borrow?" Phoebe's voice came from the door seconds before she walked in.

"Phoebe, a little privacy, a little privacy." Piper said, trying to shoo her out.

"But I still need some earrings? I have none that will go with my dress robes." She explained, trying to stay in.

"Phoebe Penelope Astrid Halliwell! Get out now!" Piper raised her voice.

"Wow, my whole full name. I'm not in too much trouble am I?" She joked.

"NOW!" Piper yelled. Phoebe walked out the door.

"I'll come back in 20 minutes." She yelled as she ran down the corridor.

"I swear, if I could use my powers on them…" Piper raised her hands and blew up a small unlit candle. "Much better."

"Stress relief?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it works too. If you had to grow up with Phoebe barging into your room constantly, you'd be like this too."

"Piper, she's your sister. Sisters are like that." Leo put his arms over her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Yeah I know. I blame the stress of Christmas."

"And Prue coming down?" Leo added softly. Piper nodded.

"She's my older sister and I haven't seen her for over 5 years. It's not fair, damn it."

Leo turned Piper round and held her. "It's ok hunny. Remember that she will be visiting and that she still loves you."

"I know." Piper murmured into her husband's chest.

"Ok, now you go and get ready while I take a shower." Piper nodded and Leo walked into the bathroom.

As Leo turned the water on and stepped under it **(A/N: Ok, just one minute Drools at thought of naked Leo Ok, back the story.)** after making sure it was the right temperature, he closed his eyes. Piper was so stressed out, so confused. He had been dealing with it, but it didn't stop anything being less confusing for her.

As the room filled up with steam, he could no longer see the whole length of the room. He shut the water off and stepped out. He went to grab a towel when he spotted someone's shadow. He turned, expecting to see Piper but instead he saw…

"Prue!" He looked at her and she looked at him. Up and down.

"Nice orbs Leo." She commented. Leo turned to grab the towel and when he turned back, Prue was no longer standing there. He wrapped the towel around him properly and walked out into the bedroom.

Piper was there charming her hair dry at her dressing table. She looked at Leo in the mirror and frowned, seeing him looking confused. She turned around.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I did. I saw Prue." He said. Piper's jaw dropped.

"What? She comes and sees brother in law, in the shower I might add, but not her sister?"

"Piper, I don't think that Phoebe was imagining things. I think she was really downstairs."

"Better tell her that. She's now convinced that she is going mad and seeing things." She looked at his towel. "But get changed into your robes first. One sister, even if she is dead, seeing you dressed with just that on is bad enough." Leo grabbed his dress robes and quickly got changed. He used a spell to fix his bowtie, which all the other guys were wearing.

He made his way down to the room Phoebe and Sirius were in and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and whispering. Then Sirius opened the door, only showing his chest because he was hiding halfway behind the door.

* * *

**(A/N: A short moment while I imagine this further Author goes dazy eyed and drools slightly Ok, now back on with the story!)

* * *

**

"Hi Leo, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Phoebe quickly." Leo said to him. Sirius nodded.

"Ok, just a second." He closed the door again and more whispering was heard. Then Phoebe re-opened the door, walked out and shut it.

"Hey Leo, what's the matter?"

"You know you thought you saw Prue earlier, well I just saw her too. In the bathroom."

Phoebe gasped. "Shut up! Are you kidding?"

"No, she was right in front of me. I turned and looked back and she had gone."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. Maybe we should get Lily or James up 'there' to ask?" Phoebe said.

"No, I don't want to interrupt the night with this, we'll ask first thing tomorrow." Leo told her.

"I understand. We want this night to go smoothly. Even if Prue was… is my sister, I think it should wait. Who else knows about your sighting?"

Just Piper. Should we tell Paige?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her when I finish getting ready." Phoebe said.

"Ok, we'll see you down there." Phoebe nodded and Leo left to return to his and Piper's room. Phoebe walked back in the bedroom and smiled at Sirius. "Finally alone again."  
"Why yes we are." He said, walking to her and lifting her bride style. He took her to the bed, where they continued their activity they were halfway through when Leo had knocked.

* * *

_That Evening, After Dinner…_

"I hope that butterbeer is fine with everyone?" James levitated a tray containing 16 butterbeers on it in front of him.

"Yes. Jane, Michael, you've never had butterbeer have you?" Lily asked the Grangers.

"Once, when we took Hermione to Diagon Alley two years ago. In the Leaky Cauldron." Michael replied. "It wasn't like any beer I've tasted."

"It's a weaker beer, which means that Hogwarts students can buy it when they have Hogsmeade visits." Sirius explained.

"Well, I'd like to hear more about this animal thing the kids did that Hermione wrote to us about." Jane said.

"Animal thing?" Molly asked, looking at the Kinetics each in turn. "What would that be?"

"Please don't yell at Ron and Ginny, but wesortofbecameanimagi." Harry said quickly.

"What!" She shrieked. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes mum." Ron and Ginny said quietly.

"Why on Earth did you do it? And that is to all four of you?"

"Dunno. I thought that because Sirius and my dad had done it, and Remus was finishing his, that it might be cool to do it ourselves. We didn't know Ginny was doing it until after we woke up after." Harry said.

"Kids, I am disappointed in you…" Molly started and the Kinetics knew they were in for a Molly Weasley lecture.

* * *

**Well, déjà vu? I just love the quote from that episode and I had to get it in somewhere! And a Molly Weasley lecture, will they survive? Of course they will, they took out Voldemort after all!**


	5. Passing The Time

**Well, one chapter closer to finding out why Prue keeps appearing all over the place! Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Passing The Time

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow, The Following Morning…_

Everyone was up quite early the next morning. The latest anyone cam down was 9:30 and that was Lily.

"Morning guys." She said, yawning as she came into the kitchen. Everyone, except Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, was seated around the table, mugs in front of them.

"Good morning, sleepy beauty." Remus said, earning a stuck out tongue from Lily.

"What's up today?" She asked as she got her coke and pumpkin juice. Her addictions got weirder everyday. Yesterday she wanted chocolate ice cream with green and red peppers.

"Just some more news on the Prue front. Another sighting last night from Leo, then from Ron and Hermione in the RoR **(A/N: Room of Requirement)**. What they were doing there, I don't know." Sirius grinned. "And this morning, Phoebe and I thought we heard her voice. Well, Phoebe recognised it, but I heard it too."

"4 times she's been seen here. What about at Hogwarts, before you left? Did you see her then at all?"

"No." All three Charmed Ones and Leo replied.

"So, since yesterday there have been 4 occasions she's been seen. Nothing before then and we don't know what day she is coming back. Maybe this is all an illusion from the Elders." Piper said. Lily snorted.

"They know not to piss you off Piper. Well it could be a demon, but we put up spells to deflect evil so it couldn't enter. Unless one of us is working with a demon then it could get in but I don't think anyone would do that-"

"Rambling Lils." James said. He smiled at her frown. "Well, we know that it isn't a demon, it isn't a trick by the Elders. Could it be Prue, the real Prue?"

"Maybe. Could you go up and see what is going on with her coming down. Ask when she can come down and if she has been down already." Piper said to James.

"Ok, let me finish my drink then I'll go." James said.

"Lazy Whitelighters won't get anything done." Leo grinned as James scowled at him and orbed out.

"Don't be mean Leo." Piper chided him.

"Sorry." He replied, kissing her on the cheek, making her blush slightly.

"Well, why don't we go and use up some of the time waiting with Quidditch?" Sirius suggested.

"Why does everything come back to Quidditch with you?" Lily asked.

"You're just asking this now? I've been saying since second year." Sirius replied, making Lily stick her tongue out.

"I think that it's a good idea. All in favour, follow us." Phoebe and Sirius got up and were leading Paige and Remus out, leaving just Piper, Leo and Lily around the table.

* * *

_Quidditch Pitch…_

"Ginny, watch it with the electricity!" Ron yelled as he heard it crackle near his ear.

Ginny winced. "Sorry Ron!" She shouted back. They were half way across the pitch from each other, with Harry next to Ron and Hermione next to Ginny. "My aim isn't very good at 30 metres!"

"Or shorter!" Harry yelled. Ginny frowned.

"You'll pay for that comment Potter!" She screamed down the pitch. She orbed to him and orbed away with him. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

'Why does it always come down to someone leaving?' Hermione thought to Ron.

"Dunno!" He shouted down. He ran over to her in his animagus form to reach her quicker. He changed as soon as he reached her. "Where d'you think they went too?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Probably the gardens. By one of the pools."

"It is where they usually go." Remus said behind them. They jumped around, seeing that Phoebe, Sirius (They were rarely apart anymore), Remus and Paige were all there.

"Don't sneak up on us." Hermione said. "How comes you guys are here?"

"Passing the time. I want to work on my flying with Paige and these two want to play Quidditch." Phoebe jerked a thumb towards Sirius and Remus.

"Cool. We just need to find Harry and Ginny first." Ron said, excited about playing Quidditch.

"I'll get them." Paige offered and orbed away.

"So, is there any more news on Prue?" Hermione asked.

"Well people have seen her four times. Phoebe yesterday afternoon, Leo saw her last night and Sirius and I heard her this morning. You know about the fourth time because it was you." Remus and Sirius both grinned at Ron and Hermione's bright red faces.

"Moony, stop it. Don't worry we won't ask any questions." Sirius winked at them, which made them even redder. A flurry of orbs indicated Ginny and Harry returned.

"Paige went to get some broomsticks." Harry explained her absence. And as he said it, another flurry of orbs meant Paige had got them.

"Do you know how hard it is to try and hold 8 brooms at once?" Paige said. She was holding them in her hand, shrunken. She enlarged them and everyone picked their one out.

"Right, so who is playing Quidditch and who is just having a fly around?" Sirius asked.

In the end, only Sirius, Remus and Ron wanted to play Quidditch, so without enough for a full team, they decided to play broom tag. Harry and Ginny were going to fly around, talking. Hermione, Phoebe and Paige were going to fly slower, Paige and Hermione still weren't to keen on the idea and Phoebe was a bit wobbly still.

"So, do you think that Prue will be coming around Christmas? Or before?" Paige asked, making the broom fly a little higher.

"I think it might be Christmas. Like the perfect Christmas present." Phoebe grinned. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, because they want to give something back to you for all the good you've done over the past 9 years." She stopped her broom because Harry and Ginny came zooming by in front of them.

"Sorry guys!" Harry yelled as he went past. "Come on Gin, at least try and catch me!" He called back to her. Even with Ginny on his Storm Flight and him on the Firebolt he gave her when he got his new broom, he was beating her.

"Harry James Potter, you are so going to pay for that!" Ginny shouted to him. She pressed forward on the broom and she came level with him just as they passed the goalposts. "Not so tough now are you?"

"Let's see how you are in the forest then!" He flew at top speed towards the forest that surrounded Godric's Hollow.

Ron watched the pair zoom off into the forest. His thoughts of them were interrupted by Sirius coming at him, while Remus flew away from the pair.

"Hey Ron!" Sirius sang as he lightly hit him. "TAG!" Sirius flew away at top speed.

"Stupid Sirius." Ron muttered as he flew towards Sirius.

* * *

_Inside Godric's Hollow…_

Piper and Leo were watching the flyers silently from their bedroom window until Leo broke it. The silence, not the window, of course.

"Do you think Wyatt and Chris are going to be like that when they get older?" He asked.

"I think it will be within 10 years with James, Sirius and Remus' influence. And you aren't any better." She said to her husband.

"Well, hopefully they will have some cousins to play with. They'll have Lily's baby to play with too." Leo looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… thinking things over."

"Worried about them growing up?" Leo asked softly. Piper nodded.

"It's seems like it's happening so fast." Piper said. "Since Chris was born, we learnt we had wand magic, we met Harry and everyone, we became teachers and we are going to see Prue soon. If all that can happen in 9 months, then what will happen in 9 years?"

"Shh, it's ok hunny." Leo took her into his arms. "We are going to enjoy every minute of their lives. We aren't going to let Chris' future turn out the way he had to live." Leo added. Piper looked at him.

"I didn't say anything about that."

"Call it intuition, but I felt you were worried about it too." Leo said. Before she could answer, Chris started to cry.

"I'll get him. You go down and see them. Join Sirius and Remus." She kissed him and went off to look after Chris. Leo headed towards the Quidditch, making a detour to pick up a broomstick.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I promise more sightings of Prue will be next. Maybe even with another sighting? Well, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, but hey you could always review to make me update quicker?**


	6. Prue Sighting

**Well, I promised sightings of Prue and Prue sightings you will get! And a big, huge, massive, humongous thanks to all my reviewers, you're all great! And I have no idea what's up with the review alerts, but I'm updating none the less. People might be reading after all. And one last thing, I'm dropping an F-bomb here, so a heads up about that (F-bomb, slang for F-word).

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Prue Sighting

* * *

**

_Remus' Bedroom, A Few Mornings Later…_

Sunshine glaring in through the window, Remus opened his eyes. According to the clock above the fireplace, it was around 10am. He stretched and sat up, legs hanging over the side of the bed. He wiped his eyes and whipped the covers from over him. He got dressed and placed his wand in the pocket of his dark blue robes. He turned and jumped. In front of him was a beautiful woman, who looked like she was in her mid to late thirties. Her dark blue eyes gave colour to her body, her black hair glistening in the beams of light floating in through the window.

"Hi there." She said with a smile. "Kind of hot, aren't you?"

Remus blushed slightly. "Who are you?" Remus asked, hand ready to grab his wand.

"You don't need to know that yet, but tell Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo I miss them and I'll be seeing them very soon." She disappeared in a pink flash. Remus stood confused.

"'Tell Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo I miss them and I'll be seeing…' Oh shit, that was… Fuck!" He ran out of his room and flew down the stairs. No one was in the kitchen when he arrived, so he looked out of the window at the Quidditch pitch. Only the Kinetic Charmed Ones were there, practising their powers like every morning. 'Library.' He thought and ran there. 'Bingo.' The Charmed Ones, Leo and Sirius were there talking. They looked at him as he caught his breath.

"What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked.

"You know we haven't had anyone see Prue in a few days? I've saw her." This got the Charmed Ones attention.

"Where?" "When?" "How did you know what she looked like?" Piper, Paige and Phoebe asked respectably.

"First, in my room. Second, just a minute ago, I've just run down. And third, I worked it out from what she said. She told me that she missed you and that she would be seeing you soon." Remus replayed the message.

"Just like her to say that to someone she doesn't even bloody know." Phoebe said. Sirius and Paige started laughing at her. "What?"

"You just said bloody. You're turning British!" Sirius said. Paige was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"No, I am. No I can't. Must. Stay. American." She said. She put on a voice that made her sound like she was forcing the American to come back.

"No chance. Go to the English side Phoebe." Sirius did a mock impression of Darth Vader and his 'dark side'.

Piper started humming the star wars tune and Paige soon joined in with Leo, Remus and Sirius. "What is this, 'make fun of Phoebe' day?"

"No, that is the 18th of November so we missed it. But we can always catch 'make fun of the Americans' day on the 30th of December." Sirius said, kissing her so she knew he was joking.

"Why pick on Americans? At the moment there are more in the room than English people." Piper said.

"Actually, there is now one more English person than American." Lily said as she walked around the corner with James. "Including the baby."

"Stupid English people." Phoebe pouted then grinned.

"Hey, don't make fun of the English, at least we have proper tea." Sirius said.

"You got me there. There is only iced tea in the states." Phoebe said, putting her head on Sirius' shoulder. "And I like it better over here anyway."

"Why would that be?"

"You're here." She replied.

"Aww, you too oughta start dating." Piper and Paige said together.

"That line is so old, no matter how you change it." Phoebe said to Paige, who stuck her tongue out.

"So we should tell you about the latest Prue sighting." Remus said, directing the question at Lily and James.

* * *

_Diagon Alley…_

"How long before they realise we've gone?" Harry said to the other three.

"I bet we don't even get caught. According to them if they look out at us we're still practicing our powers. And technically we still are, but it's just you Harry." Ron said. He was referring to the fact that Harry had used his Biokinesis to make them all look different.

Harry now had deep red hair (like Lily) but still as messy as ever, with hazel eyes (like James). Ron had no freckles, light brown hair with his same colour eyes. Hermione now had sleek straight black hair with a few streaks of light brown and a light blue with darker flecks replaced her usually light brown eyes. Ginny had short light blonde hair with a few dark pink streaks in there and had green eyes.

"Right then. Where to first? I want to get my parent's presents today." Harry said. Ginny was holding on Harry's arm and Hermione doing the same on Ron's.

"How about we look around Fred and George's shop? I'm sure James would love some of the items from there, along with Sirius and Remus." Ginny said.

"Ok, let's head there. Then I'd like to look in Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said.

"You always want to look in there though. Not that it's a bad thing." Ron added quickly seeing the glare he was getting from Hermione. They headed towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and opened the door. The shop had a few customers and they recognised Lee Jordan behind the till. They looked around the shelves until one of the twins came down onto the shop floor. Ron approached Fred, or was it George?

"Hey." He said.

"Do I know you?" Fred, or George, asked.

"You should. I've had to put up with you for nearly 18 years." Ron grinned.

"Ron?" He nodded. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Harry's power." Ron indicated for the other three to come over. "Harry, obviously, Ginny and Hermione." Ron pointed to the girls at their names.  
"Wow, that is so cool mate. Oi, George, get down here!" Fred shouted out the back. Seconds later, the second Weasley twin came around the corner.

"What's up? Who are you?" George asked the 4 Kinetic Charmed Ones.

"This is Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione, you idiot. Harry used his power on them. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Because I can't be bothered to be noticed today. I changed my appearance, then Ginny wanted hers changed so if she had to be with another man, I had to be with another woman, then Ron and Mione wanted to so I changed us all." Harry explained.

"Wicked." The Twins said in union.

"Bloody lucky to have something like that Harry." George said.

"Wish we had something like that when we were at Hogwarts." Fred said.  
"No, you just had the Marauders Map." Ron said. A part of him never forgave the twins for keeping it a secret.

"Yeah, but Harry's dad and godfather are Marauders. We'd kill to have them as that."

"Pains in the arse sometimes though. They hate being pranked themselves and they are the kings of prank. Even better than you two." Harry said with a slight grin.

"Of course they are." The twins said together.

"We learnt everything-" Fred said.

"We know from them-" George continued.

"And the map of course." They concluded together.

"Can you worship them in your own time? We only came to see how you were." Ginny said.

"We worship them always Ginnikins." Fred replied.

"And we are both fine. You only saw us 2 weeks ago." George said.

"Fine, when you want us to check on you next, we'll ignore you." Ginny looked away.

"Ginny, you know we don't mean it like that." George said.

"Yeah." Fred said.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Harry got some things for James, Sirius and Remus. He went to pay for them and Fred and George told him he could have them free of charge for helping them set the shop up in the first place. They returned out onto the busy Wizarding street and walked over to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

**Thought this was be a good place to stop it. Well, I hope you liked Prue's comment to Remus, I couldn't resist. Please review, I crave and love them sooo much!**


	7. PRUE!

**Sorry it's a time delay, was going to keep up with the time line but couldn't, read right at the bottom why. Well, finally, Prue is coming. Well, why are you reading this? You should be getting on with reading the chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: 'PRUE!!!'

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow, Two Days Later…_

Seeing as they weren't caught, the Kinetic Charmed Ones decided to start going to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade more often. They had got all the presents they needed for Christmas and James and Lily's birthdays too, which were on the 25th of December and 1st of January respectably. The Kinetics were in Harry's room, wrapping the presents that weren't for each other. They would do them later in the privacy of their own rooms. Ginny and Harry were both hoping they didn't get the other one the same present as they did at their birthdays. They both got a Claddagh ring for each other, which they wore on their middle finger on their left hands, crown facing outwards, to symbolise their friendship, love and devotion for each other. Ron had got the idea for Hermione's birthday present, which was September 19th, from their rings. He had got her a Claddagh necklace made of white gold. She had put it on immediately and never taken it off once. He had charmed it so she could change the length of the chain to what ever she wished. Down in the living room, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Phoebe were also wrapping presents. Piper, Leo and Paige were in the library wrapping them. Each were wrapping what them could, then going to different rooms to wrap presents for those who were present.

"I can't believe this will only be our 2nd Christmas with Harry." Lily sighed as she wrapped her present to Piper. "He's 17 and it's only our 2nd Christmas with him."

"Lily, it may only be the 2nd Christmas, but we are going to make it the best damn Christmas he's ever had." James said, leaning over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"James is right. You made his birthday the best one ever, why not this Christmas?" Remus said, levitating presents under the huge Christmas tree that had been placed in front of a huge bay window. James, Sirius, Remus and Leo had all helped to get it from the forest and put charms on it to stop it from dying and spreading pins all over the floor. Already, there were many presents under there, and it was only about half. Some presents were suddenly orbed underneath the tree, which were either by Paige or Ginny or both at the same time. Lily and James had wrapped the rest of their presents and set them under the tree. Remus, Sirius and Phoebe finished just before the others orbed in front of them.

"Hey guys, we all finished so we thought we'd come bug you. And to try and find out what we're getting." Paige said with a grin. Everyone knew she didn't really like surprises that much and would have preferred to just be given the presents there and then.

"Paige, you are like this every Christmas. Just leave it for one Christmas." Phoebe said, grinning at her younger sister. Paige was about to retort when she saw both Lily and James looked up at the ceiling after hearing the Elder's jingle.

"Sounds important. We'll be back soon, don't worry." They orbed out together leaving everyone standing there.

"So… What do we do while their gone?" Harry said, falling onto a sofa, Ginny right next to him.

"How about Prue news? Anyone seen her the last day or so?" Paige asked.

"Nope. No new sightings. Man, I just realised that we're kinda making her sound like a UFO or something, saying sightings aren't we?" Piper said, grinning. "She'd probably laugh at that."

"Yeah, she always had a sense of humour. About nearly everything." Phoebe smiled at some of the memories she had of Prue. Lily orbed back in front of them all. "Hey, that was quick. What did they want?"

"Well, they wanted us to tell you that Prue is definitely coming back down." Lily smiled.

"Oh my god! When?" Piper, Phoebe and Paige all asked at the same time.

"Today." Lily watched in amusement as Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo's jaws all dropped.

"You are joking!" Phoebe asked, not believing Lily.

"Well, if you don't believe her, why don't you ask her your self." James said from behind them, startling them all. They all turned around to see James standing with a woman with shoulder length black hair, piercing dark blue eyes and a smile just like the 3 Charmed Ones. Prudence Melinda Halliwell.

* * *

**(A/N: Now, I was going to leave it. It is such a good cliff hanger after all. Sees the glares from readers and watches them pick their weapons up Ok, ok, I'll continue! Don't kill me or else you'll never find out what happens next!)

* * *

**

"PRUE!!!" Piper, Phoebe and Leo all launched themselves at her, while Paige was more timid at giving her older sister she had never met a hug.

"Oh my god you guys, I missed talking to you all sooo much!" Prue hugged Phoebe and Piper first, then Leo. Then she turned to Paige. "Hi Paige."

"Hi." Paige replied. Prue walked up to her and surprised her by giving her a sisterly hug.

"I can't believe this is the first time that I'm meeting you. You're a great witch, better than me."

Paige was surprised. She was told she was a good witch, but to be told by the famous Prue that she was better than her, that nearly made her cry. "Not as good as Piper and Phoebe have made you sound."

"Paige, you've been a witch longer than me. You have learnt more than I ever did." Paige gave her another hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. Piper and Phoebe soon became part of the hug and everyone watched, tears threatening to be released from their eyes. Lily, Hermione and Ginny were actually crying at the reunion.

When they let go of each other, Piper and Phoebe introduced everyone.

"And you know James and Lily." Piper concluded after introducing the others.

"Actually, I've known them since I left for up there. They welcomed me first." Prue said.

"You never said that." Paige said to them.

"You never asked." James said, shortly.

"We became quite good friends up there actually." Lily said. "Until we came back down, we would talk for hours about our families. Prue knew how long she had left up there. The Elders told her what day she would be allowed to come back down to Earth."

"Yeah and she always went on about when the day was coming. Just before we came back down, she was… Prue, please don't give that look, only Lily gives me that look." James said to her. Prue was glaring at him.

"I did not go on about it. It wasn't moaning about how long it was any way."

"I still can't believe that you are back. We missed you so much and you missed so much." Piper said.

"Yeah, like Paige, my nephews being born, Paige, Phoebe's wedding from Hell, Paige, Phoebe's divorce from Hell, Paige, Cole being vanquish and oh yeah, Paige." Prue and the other Charmed Ones laughed.

"Cole's vanquish, such good times." Paige said, sighing. Prue nodded.

"I wish I had been here for Cole's vanquish. But at least I watched it."

* * *

**Sorry, but I had to leave it here. Be nice and review, or I won't update! Come on, give those reviews in, please? And sorry for the delay with the updates, broken internet sucks and having family over and not being allowed on the compyter sucks too. But I'm back, so don't stop reading!**


	8. Answers, Prue & Simple

**Part two of the chapter! Well, some answers now! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Answers, Prue And Simple

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_I still can't believe that you are back. We missed you so much and you missed so much." Piper said._

"_Yeah, like Paige, my nephews being born, Paige, Phoebe's wedding from Hell, Paige, Phoebe's divorce from Hell, Paige, Cole being vanquish and oh yeah, Paige." Prue and the other Charmed Ones laughed._

"_Cole's vanquish, such good times." Paige said, sighing. Prue nodded._

"_I wish I had been here for Cole's vanquish. But at least I watched it."

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow…_

"You watched it? How much else did you see?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty much everything." Prue replied.

"Really? They let you watch?" Paige asked. Everyone was now sitting down in front of the fire now.

"Yep. I threatened to use my powers against them if they didn't." Prue laughed. "Amazing how scared they got of me because of that."

"Wait, you had your powers up there?" Paige asked, confused.

"Yeah. Haven't you seen Grams use her powers when she's all ghostly?" Prue asked.

"Oh yeah. Guess we forgot." Piper said with a small grin.

Prue laughed. "I've missed you all so much. I know I keep saying it, but I mean it."

"We missed you too. So, how are Grams and Mum?" Phoebe asked.

"They're fine, they send their love." Prue answered.

Remus, who had been thinking about the powers part, finally spoke. "Sorry if this sounds quite random, but what were your powers?" He asked her.

Prue looked at him. "Telekinesis and Astral Projection."

"So is that how you've been popping up around here, using your astral projection?" He asked. She nodded.

"What?!?" Piper and Phoebe said. "You can use your powers to get down here?"

"Yeah." Prue said.

"But when you astral projected back out, you disappeared in a pink haze. Harry's are red."

"They changed when I went up there. When ever I astralled out, I would appear and disappear in pink."

"But Prue, your powers don't change once you're dead." Leo said. "They stay as they were."

"Yes I know that Leo. When a person dies, their powers don't change what so ever." Prue smiled.

"Then how did yours?" Piper asked.

"When a person _dies_, their powers _don't_ change. If they _aren't_ dead, they _can_ change." Prue said.

"What do you mea…" Phoebe started, but suddenly got what she was saying. "Prue… Did you ever die at all?"

Prue just smiled at her. "Prue, what is she talking about?" Piper asked slowly.

"Piper, have you not got it yet?" Prue said to her sister. "I didn't die at all. The Elders pulled me up there and sent a duplicate of my body down there. They healed me up 'There' and told me that I wasn't needed in the Charmed destiny for years." Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo stood there with their jaws on the floor.

"You WHAT?!?" Piper yelled. "You let them let us think you were dead for over 6 years? How the hell can they do that to us?"

"Piper, calm down…" Prue started, but Phoebe interrupted.

"Prue, do you have any idea how much pain we were in, because of them taking you away, and you're telling her to calm down? She has the biggest right in the world to yell. I want to go up there and kick some serious Elder ass!" Phoebe fumed.

"I like that idea. Need a lift?" Paige offered to her sisters.

"GUYS! Stop!" Prue half shouted. "Don't blame the Elders for anything. I agreed with it."

"WHAT!?!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige all shouted at the same time.

"You did fine without me for 6 years almost. You would've done the same even if you didn't know I was coming back down." Prue told her sisters. "You haven't needed me in the Charmed Ones for 6 years and I could see that, which is why I agreed. There were things that had to be done without me there."

"But Prue, we missed you so damn much, it hurt the first few weeks after." Phoebe explained, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Phoebe, what ever you felt, I felt. I lost my sisters too you know. I agreed not to contact you my self, but I did get messages through Grams and Mum."

"Prue, how can you just come back down to Earth though? You're technically dead down here." Piper said.

"The cleaners. They will erase all facts of my 'death' and make it seem that I was working at 415 all these years. Well actually, its already happened. Only us here, dad and Sam remember what really happened when Shax attacked."

"Why my dad too?" Paige asked.

"Because he is close to the family. He's coming for Christmas isn't he?" Paige nodded. "Well then, we can explain everything then."

"Maybe we should get dad round today? It's around 8 in San Francisco, so he should be up." Piper said.

"Yes please. I've missed dad so much!" Prue said.

"Says the woman who used to hate the man." Phoebe joked. Prue scowled.

"Don't make me use my power on you. Paige, Phoebe, why don't you go and get him? I want to go and meet my nephews." Piper's eyes lit up.

"Come on, I'll show you to the nursery, they were napping about half an hour ago though." Piper grabbed Prue by the arm and they walked out of the room. Phoebe was orbed off to San Francisco with Paige, which left the Kinetic Charmed Ones with Lily, James, Leo, Sirius and Remus.

"So, what do we do while we wait?" Sirius asked.

* * *

**Well, do you like? If you do, please review! And if you don't, well review anyway! I just love reading all of your reviews, I would love it if everyone of my readers reviewed, but then my inbox would be bursting at the seams, lol! My inbox was actually bursting after the delay with story alerts and reviews, I had over 100! Over nearly 2 weeks! See how addicted I am to Fanfiction? About half way through this story now, give or take a chapter, hope you like the next half!**


	9. Early Morning Conversation

**Well, we have Prue out of the way now, how about some Soul Powers? Nah, not yet. I'm going to wait another chapter for those, here is a little filler chapter, mainly with Prue and Remus. Aww, fluffiness! Love it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Early Morning Conversation

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow…_

That day, Victor had fainted when he saw Prue. They were talking for 4 hours, getting all of the facts of what was happening now. He said that Daryl had been round a few times to see where the girls were, saying Prue hadn't been to her job since August. After another tearful family reunion, Victor left to return to the manor. The four Halliwell sisters said they would visit Christmas Day, his morning their evening.

With Christmas only four days away and no presents for Prue, an emergency trip to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade was needed. Although they were sensible and were going the following morning, as soon as the shops opened. But that evening, the Potter's ancestral home was filled with stories and laughter throughout the night. Piper, Phoebe and Paige, along with Lily, had given Prue some clothes, with promises of a shopping spree for her after Christmas to get everything she needed.

It was the night of the 22nd that Remus suddenly awoke in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock which showed it was 5:42 in the morning. His sleep patterns were always slightly off just before the full moon, which was the 24th, Christmas Eve. He decided to go downstairs into the library and read until the first of their group started to wake up. As he walked down the stairs, he saw a shadow of someone walk through the living room. He froze on the stair he was on. It was only when Prue came around the corner that he relaxed.

"Why so tense Remus?" She asked a smile on her face. He made his way down to where she was.

"No reason. Why are you awake at this hour?" He asked her.

"I could ask you the same question. And I couldn't sleep." She replied. They sat on the chairs in front of the fireplace, which with a small _"Incendio"_ from Remus' wand, was lit and warming them.

"Same here. My sleep patterns are always out of balance around the full moon." He replied.

"Yes, Christmas Eve isn't it?" Remus nodded. "Isn't Piper brewing a potion to semi cure it?" Prue asked.

"Yes. It would have been done last month but Harry and Ron messed it up." Remus replied with a grin.

"I know, I saw it. Tried to stop it but I got there too late." Prue looked into the flame of the fire and it reflected in her eyes.

"Your Astral Projection, why is it pink and not red? You didn't explain properly about that." Remus asked.

"At first it was still red, but over the past 5 years, nearly 6, it has gradually got fainter and fainter to become pink. I suspect if I had spent another 5 or 6 years up there, it would have turned white completely." Prue still looking at the flames flickering, dancing around in the fireplace.

"When you came down Monday, why did you come to me? Why not one of your sisters?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I kept choosing different people, Ron and Hermione was just for fun, their faces were a picture! But you know, I meant what I said. You are kinda hot." Prue said, looking back at him.

Remus was taken back by this. "Well… I…"

Prue giggled. "Lost for words are you?"

"No… It's just, you're the first woman to say that to me."

"Really?" Prue asked, surprised. "Someone like you, I wouldn't have thought you were single. Why wouldn't people want you?"

"One word. Lycanthropy. The fact that I'm a werewolf means that I am a danger to anyone I date. And if I have children, there is a chance they could become a werewolf or a carrier of the gene." Remus explained.

Prue moved closer to him. "But there is a chance they wouldn't have it at all. And I wouldn't care if I had children with you and they were werewolves." She said softly.

"You're just one person. The whole Wizarding community are against werewolves…"

"What about James, Sirius, Lily, everyone in this house? They all love you and call you their friend despite your lycanthropy." Prue's eyes were blazing. Her blue eyes bore into Remus' amber eyes. "You shouldn't care what anyone else thinks, they are your friends, close enough to be family, and they know you, unlike the rest of the Wizarding community."

Remus sat, just looking at her. No one, not even James or Sirius, had put it like that. Or that bluntly. "Prue, I know that. But its just that most of the Wizarding world has a grudge against werewolves, classed as dark creatures and all, and I know that my friends wouldn't abandon me just because of that reason. They would have done it when they first found out I was a werewolf back in Hogwarts."

"Remus, you are a good person. Anyone would be lucky to be able to call you a friend. Or maybe more than a friend." Prue looked straight into his eyes. The space between their lips was decreasing, Prue made a move to kiss him, when he pulled away.

"I'm going to go to the library. I need to look some things up." He said quickly and left in a hurry. Prue watched him leave, then she sighed heavily.

'Remus, you're so cute when you're like that.' She thought. She got up and went back to her room, to try and sleep for at least an hour or two.

* * *

**Ok, ok, not that long I know, but I did say it was just a filler chapter. And a slight indication for a future pairing, maybe…? Hope you enjoyed it, despite the shortness of it. Look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Connected By Souls

**Well, soul powers for all! Well, maybe just soul mates? If you can't remember what these are, don't worry, I'll be recapping them here (Why do I sound like I'm a teacher in a classroom? Lol!) So you can remember what the hell I'll be talking about, ok? Well then, on with the chapter I think!

* * *

Chapter 9: Connected By Souls...

* * *

**

_Library, around 9am…_

Remus was looking through the books, trying to find anything interesting. So far, after 3 hours, he still hadn't found anything. His usual interests didn't seem his thing this morning. He strolled down another aisle and suddenly a book screamed out at him. He picked it out.

"Hmm, 'Soul Powers And How To Train Them', seems so familiar…" He murmured to himself. He tried to remember where he had heard about Soul Powers before. Then it hit him. It was from back in Hogwarts, their last year there…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"'_When a couple have the same, or similar, Animagi form, they may receive Soul Powers. Soul Powers are how ever a very rare occurrence, with only 15 in 100 Witches and Wizards becoming Animagi, only a third of these will receive Soul Powers. These powers will usually be Telepathy between each other, Empathy between each other and Teleportation between each other. Depending on the inner power of the Wizard and Witch, they may receive one, two or all of these powers.'" A 17 year old Sirius read from the book._

_He looked up at the 3 other boys in the room, consisting of James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the four of them otherwise known as the Marauders. "That would be so cool, don't you think?"_

"_I wonder what Lily's form is." James said, his eyes gazing over._

"_A doe." The other three said in union._

"_She's finally accepted a date with you mate and it only took you becoming Head Boy for it to happen." Remus joked._

"_OI!" James said. "She's always loved me!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

_

Remus laughed at the memory. That page had disappeared soon after and none of the Marauders had known where it had gone. Remus now had a suspicion of Peter, being the lying servant of Voldemort all those years, but what would Voldemort want with information on Soul Powers? He sat by the fire and began to read. It was basically the same as the one page of information they had found, but it went into more detail and gave information on how to train and harness the powers. There was only one recorded entry of a couple having all 3 powers and that was Merlin and his wife. There were a few for having two, but the last entry of that was over 1500 years ago. His mind suddenly went to Piper and Leo. They seemed more in tune with each other lately, since Piper had become an Animagus in fact. Could they be one of the rare ones and actually have a Soul Power? He closed the book and banished it up to his room. He could read some more tonight. He made his way into the kitchen where Lily, Phoebe and Paige sat around the table, talking and drinking from steaming mugs.

"Hi Remus. Would you like some tea?" Lily asked. He nodded. She poured tea from her wand into an empty mug and gave it to him.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. It's about Piper and Leo."

"What about them?" Phoebe asked as Remus sat down.

"Do they seem more in tune with each other lately? Since when you all became Animagi?" He asked.

"Yes I have actually. I thought it was just me though. What brought on this questioning?" Paige asked.

"I found a book in the library about Soul Powers. One of which was Empathy, feeling what your other half feels." He explained.

"Wait hold up. What are Soul Powers?" Paige asked.

"Clip notes, when two people share the same Animagi form, or similar at least, there is a rare chance that they could develop Soul Powers. There are only three, which consist of Telepathy and Empathy between each other and Teleportation between each other. I think that Piper and Leo could have Empathy." Remus concluded.

"Aw, how come they get the super rare power thing?" Phoebe asked, slightly jealous.

"'Super rare power thing'? Great vocabulary there Phoebe." Lily joked. She then turned to Remus. "So you think that they could have these powers?"

"Who has what powers?" Piper asked, walking into the kitchen with Leo.

"Nothing." Everyone said quickly.

"Actually Piper, I want to try something out. It's just a theory at the moment though." Piper nodded. Remus walked up to her and quickly pinched her arm.

"OW!" Piper and Leo both grabbed the top of their left arm. Piper looked at Leo. "How the hell did you feel that?"

"I don't know…" He said slowly.

"Soul Powers." Remus replied shortly, returning to his place at the table. Piper and Leo sat down too.

"Soul Powers? What are those?" Piper asked.

Remus quickly explained the concept of Soul Powers and what they were.

"So you think that Leo and I are powerful enough to have Soul Powers?" Piper asked, sceptically.

"You're a Charmed One Piper. And Leo was an angel for over 60 years. Of course you're both powerful." Phoebe told her.

"Well where are Sirius and yours then?" Piper teased.

"I heard my name?" Sirius asked, walking into the room with the Kinetics.

"Yes, Piper was just teasing Phoebe." Remus said.

"About what?" Harry asked, sitting at the huge table.

"Soul Powers." Paige piped in.

"You still remember about those? Moony, we have never found that page again."

"Yes but I found a whole book on the subject and two people who have them." Remus replied.

"Really? Who?" Sirius asked.

"Piper and Leo." Sirius' jaw dropped. "Empathy, in case you were wondering."

"You're joking?" He asked. Remus smiled.

"You always know how to say that in the most annoying places Sirius." He said with a grin on his face. Sirius pulled a face at him which the werewolf returned.

"Immature." Lily muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Did anyone like this chapter? Oh, you didn't? Ok, I won't continue! Lol, just kidding! I finished this chapter at like quarter to 1 in the morning and I seem half hyper and chipper but also half sleepy and knackered! Oh well, I finished the chapter at least! I hope you really did like it! And as always, my devoted reviewers, please do what you do best at this part and review please! And the part with 15 in 100 wizards becoming Animagi, let's just say that's in the whole world and including illegal animagi too.**


	11. Connected By Hearts

**I wasn't going to make this a two parter, but I am now. Except this happens later this day. Got it?

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: **…**Connected By Hearts

* * *

**

_Quidditch Pitch…_

"Phoebe! Focus! You nearly fell off of your broom there!" Sirius yelled at his girlfriend. They were 40 feet in the air and Sirius was teaching Phoebe the basics of Quidditch.

"I would focus if I didn't have someone yelling at me to focus all the time!" She yelled back. Had they been closer than 20 feet of each other, they wouldn't have been yelling at all.

"Right, now I'm going to release the bludgers. Try not to get hit by them. Beaters ready?" Fred and George Weasley raised their clubs and saluted him. They had given themselves a day off to visit 'Ickle Ronnikins and Ginnikins' to which they had been threatened at Electrokinetic point to stop those nicknames forever 'or else' were Ginny's exact words. They had been roped into the practice because they were the best beaters out of everyone at Godric's Hollow. And not that they were complaining anyway, they loved Quidditch. They began to fly around once Sirius had thrown the destructive balls into the air.

"Phoebe, take the Quaffle and try to get it to this goal. Chasers and Keeper ready?" The Chasers, who consisted of Leo, James and Remus, nodded and the Keeper, Ron, did the same. Sirius was going to stay back and watch her. Everyone else was in the stands, watching and cheering, talking or both. The Quaffle released, Phoebe made her way down the pitch as quickly as she could. The Chasers had strict instructions not to be rough, and that is what happened. James and Remus' minds went back to when they were first years, sneaking onto the pitch with the older students brooms and teaching themselves how to play with the school balls.

In a Quidditch ball set, all the balls seemed to have minds of their own, which meant that each and every set would be completely different to play with. Leo, however, had never had the chance of going to Hogwarts and so _was_ a beginner. In the next 20 minutes, Phoebe scored 16 times, which impressed Sirius. This was her only first try and she had been scoring nearly once a minute. For someone who was still a little unsteady on a broom it was good. Phoebe had just scored for the 17th time, retrieved the Quaffle and was flying faster now. But one of the bludgers was heading straight for her head. Sirius's eyes opened in horror, but she had quickly seen it and avoided it. Sirius sighed. "That was too close." He muttered. But no one had seen the second bludger until the last second. Sirius tried to shout out, but no words would emerge from his mouth.

'NO, PHOEBE!' He yelled in his mind. Phoebe looked at him suddenly just before she was hit on the arm. The arm she was holding the broom with. The arm fell and she was hurtling towards the ground 50 feet below. Sirius pushed his broom to the max to grab her before she hit the floor. Everyone on the brooms flew as fast as they could to the ground where Sirius landed the broom and laid Phoebe on the ground. The crowd in the stands orbed to where they were. Phoebe was unconscious and her arm was at a funny angle. Lily came through and held her hand over the arm. A golden glow was seen under her hand and when she removed it, Phoebe's arm was back to normal.

"Should we wake her?"

"I'll take her somewhere to lay until she wakes up. It's best to leave them to sleep for a while after a Quidditch injury, I should know." Sirius picked up the sleeping form of Phoebe Halliwell and took her inside. With a little orbing help from James who immediately left.

He laid her body down on the bed and watched her sleep.

'Phoebe I love you, wake up.' He thought. He got up to sit on the chair. 'I Couldn't imagine what could have happened with that first bludger.'

"Well, it would still be hurting and a hell of a lot more." Phoebe's voice said quietly. Sirius quickly shot up again as Phoebe opened her eyes. "And I love you too."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You were talking to your self about the bludger. And you said that you loved me." She said, sitting up and leaning on the headboard.

"Phoebe, I didn't say that. I was thinking it." Sirius replied. Phoebe's eyes opened wider.

"Really? What about just before the bludger hit me? I heard you shout 'no' then my name so I looked then it went dark."

Sirius sat on the bed. "I didn't say that either. I thought it, I couldn't find my voice to warn you. It scared me so much.."

"Oh my god, what is going on with my powers then?" Phoebe said. "Maybe my powers are advancing or something…"

"Could be…" Sirius said. "We should send Lily or James to see the Elders."

"Yeah." Phoebe said slowly. 'My powers are so screwed up.' She thought.

"Your powers are not screwed up." Sirius said, holding her close.

"Sirius, I didn't say that. You saw me not say that. I thought it." Phoebe pulled away and looked at him. Chocolate brown eyes met silver grey ones. "What the hell is going on with us?"

Sirius looked thoughtful then his eyes widen in realisation. "Phoebe," He began slowly as he stood up, "What happened to Piper and Leo today?"

"We found out they had Soul Powers, you know that."

"And what Soul Powers are there?" He asked.

"Empathy, Tele… Ohh." Her eyes widened when she realised that it appeared they now had telepathy.

"We need to try it out." Sirius said. **Can you hear this?** Phoebe jumped a little.

**Yes.** She thought to him through her mind. **Oh my god, this is so strange. I can feel your mind in mine.**

**Same here. We'll have to have a look in that book that Remus found today, find out what else we can expect with this power. It's just so bloody amazing magic, isn't it?** Sirius grinned. Phoebe grinned back, nodded and gave a seductive wink.

**Well, I can think of a few things we can talk about while in company now. Things we couldn't have spoken about before…** She thought to him.

**Why Miss Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me?** Sirius asked, a smile on his face but an eyebrow raised in mock shock.

Phoebe walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. "Always." She whispered, kissing him, not realising that she had just replayed a scene that had happened before Prue had 'died' with a certain half demon.

The kiss became intense. Phoebe moved one of her hands to the back of Sirius' neck to play with the hair there, Sirius picked her up and they sat on the bed together, while he unbuttoned her top. A familiar set of lights filled the room and the top was immediately re-buttoned. The lights turned into the forms of her sisters and Leo.

"Well, I see why you wanted to take her up here." Prue grinned. "Sirius, you have a little lipstick on your face." The two of them blushed and Sirius quickly excused himself into the bathroom.

**Why don't you tell them about this Pheebs.** Sirius said to her, well thought.

"Guys, we just found something out." Phoebe started. "We have a Soul Power, me and Sirius."

"I knew it! I knew you would!" Piper said with glee. "You too hit it off from the moment you set eyes on each other."

"What do you have?" Paige asked.

"Telepathy." Sirius said, re-entering the room.

"Aww, you get the cool power." Piper complained, pouting.

"Piper." Leo said, warning her to stop. Piper, feeling Leo's feelings about it, stopped.

"You have a form of it too. You can feel each other's feelings, which means you want them to stop doing something and they'll get the message." Prue said.

"Yeah I guess." Piper and Leo's eyes met and neither was going to tell that that was exactly what had just happened. It made them smile slightly though.

"Shall we go tell the others then?" Phoebe and Sirius said in union and laughed.

"Did you mean to do that?" Paige asked.

"No." They both said together again and everyone laughed as they orbed back down to the Quidditch pitch, where there were 9 other people worried about Phoebe.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? From now on, all Soul Power telepathy will be bold with no speech marks. Ok? Please update and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Review first and you get the next chapter dedicated to you! A cheap bribe, but I hope it'll work. Lol! Wow, this is a long chapter too, yay for me!**


	12. Eloping? & Sisterly TalksTeasing

**I'm so sorry this took so long, but my ENTIRE hard drive got wiped, so I lost everything, all of this series, EVERYTHING!!! So I've had to re write. I've just finished this story, which is why I took so long, but I think this version is better. I hope you do too. Anyhoo, moving on, this chapter dedicated to _i'm a misfit_ for being the first reviewer! And for reviewing every single one of my chapters since My Parents, The Whitelighters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I disclaim parts of Phoebe and Sirius' telepathy from _whydoyouneedtoknow_. She created the original features, and also read her Dangerverse stories, they are so great!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Eloping(?) And Sisterly Talks/Teasing

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow…_

The rest of the day for Phoebe and Sirius had been reading up on their new found telepathy. It turned out that they could block each other if they wanted too, allow the other to see and hear through the others eyes and ears. They could also share memories between each other. Everyone else had been quite jealous of the new power, but they all knew that Phoebe and Sirius were soul mates anyway. Once Paige, Piper and Prue had finished teasing Phoebe the next morning, they had another sisterly talk. Mainly for Prue's sake, getting all the news from their point of view. Although the conversation took a very unexpected turn for Phoebe…

"So when are you going to marry Sirius?" Paige asked. Phoebe spluttered on the drink she had just placed to her lips.

"What?" Phoebe got out once she had wiped the drink off her face. "I've only been dating him for nearly two weeks and you're talking about wedding plans already?"

"Phoebe, these powers have proved that you are soul mates, so just marry him already!" Piper said, agreeing with her youngest sister. Prue nodded in approval. "Plus you've wanted him since the second you laid eyes on him."

"Have not!" Phoebe retorted. Piper raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe just a little…"

"Yeah right, a little?" Prue said, laughing.

Phoebe frowned. 'Why did I have to be cursed with sisters?' She thought.

**Maybe because you have to be the Power of 3, well 4 now.** Sirius' voice came through her head. She jumped slightly at the sound, it was still new to her after all.

**And why are you spying on my thoughts?** Phoebe asked her boyfriend.

**I don't have to when you don't block your thoughts.** Sirius laughed mentally. **And what did said sisters do to you?**

**Teasing me about marrying you.** Phoebe wished she could have seen his face.

**What? We've not been going out for two weeks and already your sisters are discussing our marriage plans?**

**Well, there is something strange about them. And Paige and Prue are getting along so well they keep ganging up on me. Come and help me please?** Phoebe pleaded.

**I'll be there quick and rescue my fair maiden.** Sirius said very over dramatically. Phoebe had to laugh out loud.

"And why are you laughing?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Phoebe said quickly, recovering from her giggles.

"Right… Secret conversation with your boyfriend?" Prue asked.

"Dum, dum da dum…" Paige started, mime holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Is there a reason as to why you're teasing my girlfriend?" Sirius' voice floated in from the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame, smirking at the scene.

"Because she is our sister." Paige said simply.

"And why are you teasing her about our wedding. We were planning to elope you know." **Play along.** He silently told Phoebe. She showed him an image of a thumbs up to show that she would.

"WHAT!?!" The other Halliwell sisters cried out.

"You've spoiled our plans now. I guess we'll have to do it quick now." Phoebe let out a deep sigh.

"Phoebe, there is now way on Earth that we would let you elope!" Piper told her sister.

"Uh, Piper, what's with the emotion rush all of a sudden?" Leo poked his head into the room.

"Phoebe and Sirius want to elope." She said.

"Sorry what?" He asked. "They want to what…?"

"Elope. You know, what we were going to do. Means getting married without anyone finding out."

"I know what the word means. Phoebe, why would you want to do that?"

"Because everyone is suddenly making such a huge fuss about soul mates and weddings, we thought we would get it out of the way." Phoebe replied. Inside, she was laughing hard, and she could hear Sirius laughing with her.

"Sirius, you do know that it would take a lot of guts to make a Halliwell get married without her sisters there." Prue said.

"It was her idea." He replied.

**What? Thanks Sirius, put the bloody blame on me! **Phoebe thought to him angrily.

**You just said bloody again!** Sirius told her, sing songing.

**Don't make me block you!** Phoebe threatened. **And pay attention, they're talking to us.**

"…just because of being Soul mates and these Soul Powers, it's just not a good enough reason." Prue concluded.

"But we had everything sorted." Phoebe retorted.

"Phoebe! You are not going through with this wedding and that is final!" The 3 other Halliwell sisters shouted at her.

Phoebe shrugged. "Ok."

"Ok? That's all you're going to say?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. We weren't going to anyway, Sirius had the idea to tease you." Phoebe winked at him. **And the blame is on you now!**

**Women. So bloody complicated.**

**Men. Quidditch mad idiots.**

**Don't start with me!**

**You started this whole thing!**

**Well, I'm finishing it.**

**No, I am!** Phoebe blocked him and showed a picture of a hand.

'Talk to the hand, how original.' He thought to himself. He braced himself for what Phoebe's sisters were going to throw at him, words wise not objects.

"Sirius Lee Black, you are awful! Teasing us like that and getting Phoebe to go along with it!" Prue said.

"You're just lucky I don't orb your testicles somewhere very far away." Paige threatened.

Sirius and Leo both winced. "Paige, keep those sorts of threats to a minimum please."

"Sorry Leo." She apologised. "But not to you Sirius."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. And please don't orb my testicles away." Sirius said quickly. And everyone had to laugh at this comment, including Sirius himself.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I'm having the build up to the full moon next and then CHRISTMAS!! Yay! I think there will only be about 3 or 4 chapters left in this story, which is a lot considering how long some of my other stories are! And please review, you know you wanna!**


	13. Full Moon Build Up

**Well, here we are! Build up to the full moon! I really hope you like some of the surprises I have in store!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Full Moon Build Up

* * *

**

_Quidditch Pitch, Christmas Eve…_

Remus was nervous and very up in the air for two reasons. One, tonight was the full moon and he would transform into a werewolf, as he did every full moon. Two, Piper had made him a potion that would take away the wolfishness and pain, but it was untested. It could backfire and let the wolf have control. He could end up hurting all of his friends. He was flying around the pitch, using his beater's club to whack out his nervousness on the bludgers. Ok, so it was three reasons why he was up in the air (literally for the last), but with every whack of a bludger, he kept thinking about what would happen. He had been doing this for god knows how long before someone came to see him.

"Hey Mooony!" Sirius yelled sing songing, flying up. He lowered his voice to speaking level when he reached him. "Come on down, Piper's finished the potion, plus there is only half an hour until moon rise." Remus checked his watch immediately.

"Guess I lost track of time up here." He said, with a slight smile.

"What's going on with you Remus?" Sirius asked as they both flew back down to the ground together.

"I'm just worried about this potion. What if it makes the wolf stronger? I don't want to hurt any of you, especially the kids. Or Prue." Prue had said that she would come with them tonight, although she would be in her human form or so everyone assumed, maybe she would use a spell.

"Remus, it will be fine. Now, will you come take this potion like a good little wolf or do me and Prongs have to hold you down to take it?" Remus grinned. "Knew that would make you smile. Now come on, last one in is a rotten dragon's egg." They reached the ground and ran into the manor, like small children. Well, they were Marauders, and Marauders never grow up.

* * *

_Potion's Lab…_

Piper, watched by everyone (meaning everyone currently living at Godric's Hollow), was filling a goblet with the blue potion. A Power of four spell had been placed on it beforehand, so that it would pretty much work. She picked it up and handed it to Remus.

"You're sure that this will remove the wolf and pain?" Remus asked cautiously. He didn't mind about the pain so much, it was the fact that he wanted to keep his mind and not attack any of his friends.

"Remus, I checked the ingredients a million times. There are some Wiccan ones and parts of the Wolfsbane potion in there. It will work I guarantee." Piper reassured him.

Remus took the goblet carefully. He looked into it then at everyone else. He put the goblet to his lips and drank all of the liquid. When he pulled it away, he coughed and spluttered. Sirius and James immediately stood by his side, worried something bad was happening. Then Remus suddenly stopped spluttering and looked at them, a grin appearing on his face.

"It's gone. The wolf is finally gone!" He exclaimed.

"You can't feel it at all?" Piper asked.

"No! It feels like a new moon, when the wolf has no control. Thank you so much Piper, you have no idea what this means to me!"

"Hold it Remus. I don't know if I'll have to brew a new potion each month or if it takes away the pain."

"It doesn't matter. I know that the wolf won't be in control tonight. That is enough." He gave Piper a hug. "Thank you."

"I think that we should be getting outside. Moonrise is in just over 5 minutes." Phoebe said, consulting her watch.

"Last one out gets thrown in the lake!" Harry and Ron shouted and a stampede of humans and animals invaded the Quidditch pitch and forest. Sirius and James took Remus to a secluded spot for him to transform. When everyone else had transformed, except for Lily who didn't want to injure the baby (and had taken a beastspeaker potion), James and Sirius led out a werewolf Remus, who had the biggest wolfish grin on his face.

"I think it worked. No shouting or screaming at all." Sirius said grinning. He transformed to his dog form and sat over by Phoebe in her dog form. Lily, Prue and James were the only ones who were still human.

"Remus, how do you feel?" Lily asked, being able to talk to him.

'It's great Lily! No pain, no wolf inside. I never thought that I would be able to feel this way on a full moon.' He replied. She replayed the message to James and Prue, who both smiled. James transformed and Prue sat next to Lily, both watching the animals play.

Prue turned to face Lily. "Lily, can I tell you something please?" Lily nodded. "I'm an Animagus." Prue whispered.

"What?" Lily whispered back. "How long?"

"4 years. Well, they asked if I wanted to become one when I was up 'there', something about seeing that I would need it. I know why now."

"How odd. What form are you?" Lily asked.

"A wolf." She replied.

"Can I see your form? Actually, if I get everyone over then you can show everyone." Prue nodded. Lily put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. All the animals ran back over to her.

'What's up Lils?' James asked.

"Prue has something that she wants to show you." She looked at Prue. "Go ahead then."

Prue's form disappeared suddenly and in her place, a pure black wolf sat looking at them with amused shocking blue eyes.

'WHAT THE HELL!?!' Piper yelled. 'Since when have you been an Animagus?'

'Four years. The Elders told me that I would need the skill for when I went back down to Earth.' Prue replied. She looked at them all, then focused her gaze at Remus, who had turned away.

**Well, I can think of a certain pair who will most likely be getting together now.** Phoebe told Sirius.

**You think?** He thought back to her sarcastically. **By the end of the first night she was back, I could see certain sparks between them.**

**And I saw a certain nearly kiss between them the morning after. I was going down for a drink and stopped on the stairs, seeing them both. Cute couple.** Phoebe said.

**Yep.** Sirius replied simply.

'So, who wants to go running?' Prue asked. 'I have a lot of energy and a body that wants to use it.' She ran off, James, Remus, Sirius, Phoebe, Harry, Ginny and Ron behind her. Leo and Piper slinked off somewhere private. Paige flew down beside Lily and transformed.

"It's not like me to leave someone on their own."

"Thanks. Glad that someone has the compassion to stay with the pregnant woman. Is everything ready for James' surprise?" Paige nodded. Tomorrow was James' birthday as well as Christmas and they would be having a double celebration.

* * *

**Another chapter down! This story is going to be the longest so far, I really hope that you enjoy it, it's my favourite so far! Although I do say that every story. But I keep liking them more and more as the series goes! But number 9 I have planned will be one of the best I think... And please review, you all do it so well.**


	14. Merry Christmas & Happy Birthday

**Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday to James! Well in the story at least, a little late for it now. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry but I'm going to be skipping a lot of the Christmassy scenes, I got attacked by millions of plot bunnies so I apologise if this chapter is not as good as the others. I'm just going over the basic facts of the day, which sucks for me cos I wanted to do more but hey, these stupid plot bunnies. ((Sighs.)) Where are the nice plot ferrets when you need them, giving out ideas?

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow…_

The full moon had gone very smoothly, everyone had only slept for 3 to 5 hours only and Sirius and James were the only ones to reawaken to be with Remus when he transformed back. Everyone else was in bed by that time. But just gone 8am, less than an hour since the sun rise, there was a huge noise that started from the top floor as the Kinetics woke up.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Harry and Ron's voices echoed through the huge manor.

"DON'T MAKE US GET THE COLD WATER!" Hermione and Ginny's shouts joined the boys. Prue, Piper, Paige, Lily and Leo all groaned in their half awake half asleep stage. Wyatt was awake too, calling out "Kwistmas! Kwistmas!" Piper and Leo got up to get Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe and Sirius were already getting ready, Remus had not gone back to sleep and so was reading more about the Soul Powers, he had got more interested in it now that 4 of his friends had them. James was trying to drag Lily out of bed but was being threaten with spells and hexes.

"It may be your birthday, but you really should know by now not to mess with a pregnant witch James Harold Potter." Lily said in a deadly calm voice that made James stop instantly. It was the voice she always used when she was totally pissed off.

Meanwhile, the Kinetics' were getting their breakfast when Sirius and Phoebe walked in hand in hand. "Making us breakfast? How kind of you."

"You wish Sirius." Harry said. "Get your own. You're a dog, scavenge."

"Hey, the cats are so not telling the dogs what to do!" Phoebe said, mock shocked.

"Ha, ha Phoebe." Ron said sarcastically.

"When are all the guests arriving then?" Hermione asked. Her parents, unfortunately, couldn't make it as they were summoned to a family reunion somewhere near the Lake District. Hermione had been given permission to join her friends at Godric's Hollow though.

"Between 9 and 10." Sirius replied. "I think we're going to have a full house. There's all the Weasley's, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Sam and I think that's it."

"Wow, so nearly 30 people then?" Ginny replied, buttering her toast.

"Seems like it." James replied, walking in with a tired Lily.

"Hey dad, happy birthday." Harry said grinning.

"Happy birthday James." Ginny, Hermione and Ron all said together, with Phoebe just a beat behind them.

"Happy birthday Prongs." Sirius said. "Been a long time since I've said that."

"Been a long since I've heard it from you Padfoot."

"Happy birthday James." Remus, Leo, and the other Halliwell Charmed Ones said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks. And Merry Christmas everyone." He said.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said in union.

"So, I think that we should all get ready then we can greet our guests together. The Weasleys are arriving in 30 minutes, Molly firecalled last night before the moon rise to tell me." Lily said to them. "I want everyone in the living room in 25 minutes exactly. Is that clear?" Everyone else nodded. No one dared to argue with a pregnant, hormonal witch. The kitchen was suddenly bustling. The Kinetic's finished their breakfast and decided to go out onto the Quidditch pitch to get in 20 minutes 'power practice', more like snog practice. The Charmed Ones were going to quickly orb to San Francisco to leave a note for Victor at the manor telling him when they would be coming over, Remus, Leo and James were going to get ready and Sirius was left to help Lily get the living room ready for the 25 or so guests that would be turning up within the hour.

* * *

_Later, After Christmas Dinner, Around 3pm…_

"…And to the hope of a better and successful year!" James finished the toast.

"Hear, hear!" Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them with the nearest people.

"And a happy birthday to James." Sirius added.

"Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses again.

"Lovely dinner Lily." Dumbledore commented.

"Thank you Albus." She replied.

"Lily's cooking always was excellent." James said. Lily blushed slightly. She never was good with a lot of praise. It was where Harry must have got it from.

"I wonder what everyone staying at Hogwarts will think about the headmaster not being present at the Christmas dinner." Remus said with a grin.

"I must say, it has been a while since I have been elsewhere for Christmas." Dumbledore said.

"I've been teaching at Hogwarts for nearly 40 years and you have always been present at every Christmas dinner." McGonagall told him.

"Remus, I see that you're quite well today. Even though the full moon was last night. What happened?" Molly asked. Everyone present knew about Remus' condition.

"Piper brewed a potion that removed the wolf and the pain from the transformation. So it was rather like an Animagus transformation." Remus informed them.

"Piper, you must be rather good at potions then." Arthur said.

"I spend a lot of time in the kitchen and potion duty was always more down to me."

"You were better at brewing them though." Prue and Paige said simultaneously, making them both laugh. Since Prue had come back, she and Paige had hit it off so easily it was as if Prue had never been gone for all those years.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor, Three Hours Later…_

Once the guests had left, all the occupants of Godric's Hollow orbed over to Halliwell Manor to visit Victor.

"Hey daddy!" Phoebe said, running over to Victor.

"Hi sweetie. I thought it was just going to be you girls and Leo?" Victor said, hugging Phoebe.

"Everyone wanted to come. I don't think you've met some of them." Piper said, moving Chris onto her other hip. She introduced each of them.

"Pleased to meet you all." Victor said, taking Chris from Piper.

"Same here. Merry Christmas Victor." James said.

They sat down to another Christmas lunch around 12-ish (Piper had cooked them both smaller than usual and they all ate smaller potions than the other guests) and then, after spending a few hours talking, they had to return back to Godric's Hollow. The adults all made plans to come back in a few weeks time without the teens and they all orbed back to England, where it was roughly 11pm.

* * *

**Did you know that I hate plot bunnies? A lot? I would have made this better, but I had an anti-muse attack at my house and my muse was kidnapped. I hope she returns for my next chapter. It's going to be New Year and Lily's birthday. I'm so sorry I didn't get more of James' birthday, but I've been busy with college, I'm kind of hyper, it's 2 in the morning and I have to up at 7:30 for work. But oh well! And I didn't write about Lily's surpirse for James for one reason, it's a _bedroom matter _if you catch my drift. ;) See you all next chapter!**

**SSL Out!**


	15. Happy New Year & Happy Birthday

**Here we go, New Years. Sorry about my last chapter, the email alert got delayed by a few hours for some reason. And I'm ill today! No work! Which means the last two chapters of this story can be put up TODAY!!!! Yay for me! Yay for everyone! I may be ill, but I can still be damn well hyper! On here at least, feel like I'm coughing up a lung in reality. (Don't you hate reality? Squashing all of your fantasies?) Ok, adding on from this, I wrote this before I went for an unscedualled(?) 6 hour nap at 12 noon. Then I waited until most of my readers (I was guessing) would be on. Didn't want to delay them from the chapter anymore than I should have, did I? Well anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Happy New Year And Happy Birthday

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow…_

"I'm so glad that we aren't having a huge party. After Christmas, I think I was ready to sleep for a few weeks." Lily said, sipping her non alcoholic champagne. She was sitting in the living room with all the other females (plus Chris and Wyatt) in the living room while the males were, where else but the Quidditch pitch. Lily didn't want a fuss for her birthday, which was New years day, and nobody really wanted a huge party after the late nights they had had in the past week.

"Yeah, but we will be having a late night tonight too." Prue said. She was fiddling with her new wand. It was her gift from Remus for Christmas. The two of them, with Phoebe and Sirius went to Diagon Alley on the 29th to get it.

* * *

_**Flashback, 29th December, Diagon Alley…**_

_"Creepy little place." Prue commented as the four of them walked into Ollivander's. The shelves behind the counter were filled with long slim boxes, Prue knew they were wands, she wasn't dumb._

_"Ahh, Ms. Halliwell. I was wondering when you would be coming for your wand. After all, you've been back a week or so." Ollivander stepped out from behind the counter._

_"How did you know? No one was supposed to remember that she was dead." Phoebe asked._

_"Ms. Halliwell, I don't mean to alarm you, but I myself am part demon. It was forced upon me many a year ago but I overcame the evil inside me. It is because of this reason that I remember what really happened and the new memories. But it is quite useful for knowing what wands will suit who. But then again, the wand picks the wizard." Ollivander went back behind and picked up a few boxes. "Let's try this one. 7 inches, pine, unicorn blood core." Prue took and waved it but Ollivander snatched it back straight away. "No. How about this. 9 inches, holly, mermaid tail scales." Prue once again took it and waved it but it was snatched away again._

_This process was repeated around 12 times before Ollivander went further than before and brought out a very old looking box. "This wand I tried with your brother in law last year, but I feel that you may be powerful enough to wield it. 11 inches, oak, oriental flame dragon scales core." He gave her the wand and as she waved it, golden silk floated out of the end and disappeared into thin air. "Excellent. I thought this wand would be the one for you. That will be 7 galleons please." Remus paid and they left the shop, a happier Prue in tow.

* * *

_

_Present Time…_

"Prue, your going to wear that wand of yours out if you don't stop playing around with it." Lily's voice drew Prue out of her daydream. She shook her head a few times and put her wand away.

"Sorry, daydreaming." She said.

"Aren't you always?" Piper replied. Prue stuck her tongue out and Piper returned the favour.

"Wow, and I thought that I acted childish." Phoebe said, grinning at her two older sisters.

"You are, but we still have 6 years to catch up on, that's a lot of joking around." Prue said.

"Hey, do me and Paige not count of something then?" Phoebe pouted, Paige following suit.

"Do you always have to be the centre of attention?" Prue and Piper asked together. The rest of the women in the room started laughing at the four Halliwells. Then the sisters realised how silly they were being and started laughing too.

* * *

_Quidditch Pitch, A Little While After…_

"How long before Ginny sneaks away to come play with us?" Ron asked Harry, who was flying next to him. The four other men were throwing a Quaffle between each other and the two Kinetic Charmed Ones were flying around the pitch together, just talking.

"Not long. You know her and Quidditch. And I put Hermione would come out too. She's getting more used to Quidditch now."

"Yeah. It's only 6 anyway. We should be going in for dinner soon." Ron said, looking at his watch.

"Do you only think about food?" Harry asked, shaking his head and smiling.

"Of course it is. He wouldn't be Ron without that would he?" Sirius said as he flew by them and stopped at their pace.

"Shut up Sirius." Ron told him.

"And again, the cat is telling the dog what to do. That can be very dangerous for your health you know, you should watch yourself Ron." Sirius grinned. He paused while he was being spoken to telepathically from Phoebe. "Hey guys!" He shouted to everyone on the pitch. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes! They want us in now!" Brooms descended to the ground and were banished to the broom cupboard and the men were orbed back in by James.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow's Dining room…_

"Excellent food Lily." Sirius complemented.

"Thank you Sirius." Lily said. James orbed into the kitchen with the plates and orbed back. "But Piper helped too."

"What can I say, I love spending time in the kitchen." Piper said. "Always have done, Grams always taught me how to cook more difficult recipes and they just stick so easily in my head."

"That's our Piper. Our own little kitchen witch." Prue said with a grin.

"Prue, don't start with that." Piper warned.

"Make me Kit." Prue said, using her Marauder name.

"Ok then, I will. Prujo." Piper replied, using the Marauder name that Prue had been given by her three sisters. Paige had been told about Prue's time as a dog and since she was a canine Animagus, the name had stuck in Phoebe and Piper's minds.

Prue stuck her tongue out at Piper, who returned it.

"Childish." Phoebe and Paige said together, making the four of them laugh.

* * *

_A Minute Before Midnight…_

"Everyone got their glasses ready?" James asked. Nods came from everyone before the clock started to chime the 30 second countdown. When it got to 10, everyone joined in.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone clinked glasses then joined hands to sing along with Auld Lang Sign.

Then everyone gave Lily her birthday presents. Lily, who was quite tired, told them she would open them at breakfast and so Lily, Prue, Piper, Leo and Remus decided to go to bed while James, Sirius, Phoebe, Paige, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stayed downstairs to just talk. Then as the hours of the morning grew, the numbers lowered as people went off to bed. Only Hermione and Ron were still downstairs at 2am. But it was at that time that they too decided to go to bed.

So, for the next 7 hours all that was heard in Godric's Hollow were soft snores and the occasional hoot from Hedwig and Pig and a meow or two from Snowflake.

* * *

**I know, I know, not as good as it could be. Well, I tried my best. If you don't like it, then tough! But please review anyways, I love to hear what you think of my chapters.**


	16. Back To The Hogwarts Express & A Late So

**Here it is, the last and final chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Back To The Hogwarts Express And A Late Sorting

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow, 6th January…_

"And everyone has their trunks packed yes?" Lily asked the 4 Kinetics.

"Yes mum, we're all packed." Harry said.

"I'm just making sure. You can't be too sure." Lily said. It was 9:30 and the Charmed Ones and Leo had already orbed back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told them that he would for Prue to be sorted. The Kinetic's had been awake for ages and Lily had only got up an hour ago. Remus, Sirius and James were all still in bed, which was VERY unlike them.

"Should someone go check on them?" Ron asked. "Check they aren't dead?"

"Maybe Pads, Leaena, Feles and Pounce should go pay them a visit?" Harry said, a Marauder glint in his eye. They looked up at Lily.

"Go ahead. If they sleep until this time, they deserve to be woken up by animals." The 4 teens transformed and ran up the stairs. Pads took James, Leaena took Remus and Feles and Pounce took Sirius. They all jumped on them, scaring the living daylights out of them. They were all downstairs by 10am, which pleased Lily. But the 3 older men complained.

"Well if you sleep nearly 3 hours later than you usually do, then I thought you deserved to be woken up. And it was your son that suggested the idea James Potter." Lily told her husband when he complained for the 4th time.

"Harry, my own son. How could you?" James said, very over dramatically.

"Shut up dad." Harry said, grinning. "Anyway, you'd probably do the same thing to me. Or Sirius would at least." Harry semi glared at Sirius.

"Oh come on Harry, it was last July! You have to forget about it sometime!" Sirius cried.

"Yeah, but we got revenge today. And we just took dad and Remus for fun." He grinned.

Sirius turned to James. "He was never like that before you came back. It's all your influence Prongs."

"Why thanks you so much Padfoot. I have raised him in the Marauder ways very quickly haven't I?" James bowed and Sirius scowled. **(A/N: Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet, and I didn't know it! Ok, randomness over now.)**

"I helped." He murmured. Then in a louder voice he said, "I'm going to get breakfast."

"Is that all he thinks about?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said together as he walked out. Sirius' response was a two fingered gesture towards the Kinetic's, making them laugh.

* * *

_Platform 9 and ¾, 10:40am…_

The group had orbed in two groups, male and female, in the toilets at Kings Cross, where they had orbed from in December. They rejoined and walked through the barrier that separated the muggle and magical trains.

"Are you going to get the last carriage again?" James asked. Harry and the others nodded so they proceeded down towards the end of the train. They loaded the trunks on and Harry and Ron got them under the seats. Ginny was holding Snowflake (Who didn't want to leave it seemed, as she was hiding a lot that morning) and Harry put Hedwig's cage on the seat next to the window. Lily and James orbed Sirius and Remus on quickly, not that anyone was up that end. So a few minutes before 11, they orbed back off and the Kinetic's hung their heads out of the window as the train pulled away from the station. They kept waving until they turned a corner and couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

_Hogwart's Express, Around 2:30pm…_

The 4 Kinetic Charmed Ones enjoyed just talking with each other. Since it wasn't September, the prefects and Head Boy and Girl weren't needed up the front. They played exploding snap, Harry and Ron played with the new Wizard's Chess set Harry had got Ron for Christmas and Hermione and Ginny were watching a DVD on Ginny's magical portable DVD player. Not surprisingly, they were watching Fantastic 4, again. They were all engrossed in their activities, they didn't notice a ball of white fur run out of the compartment. It wasn't until a familiar, yet unwanted, face reappeared with her that they noticed.

"Malfoy, get your filthy hands off my kitten!" Ginny cried, snatching Snowflake back immediately.

"Keep your hair on Weasley. I was only returning her." Malfoy drawled.

"And why would you do that? Not like you to recognise anyone but yourself as a human being?" Harry asked fiercely.

"Well, if you wanted her eaten by some owl, I could take her back to Nott's compartment." Malfoy smirked.

"Why would you save her anyway?" Hermione asked, standing up to stop Ron or Harry from doing the same.

"In case you haven't noticed Granger, I'm human too and I don't like seeing any animals eat other animals when they don't have too." He said, his smirk falling slightly. He walked away quickly before anyone could say anything else. Everyone looked stunned.

"Was Malfoy actually acting like a human being?" Ron asked as Hermione closed the door and then sat down with Ginny.

"I think so. What are the odds of that happening this millennium?" Harry replied.

"He didn't call me mudblood either. Just Granger. And Ginny just Weasley." Hermione said.

"Wow, Malfoy got a conscience over the last few weeks. Never thought that would happen." Ginny said. Then suddenly she got a glint in her eye. "Harry, do you think that counts as being nice to us?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Remember in September. Ron said that the day that he is nice to any one of us, he would name him godfather to his first born son."

"Oh thanks a lot Ginny! He had forgotten about that!" Ron complained.

"It's true though. You said it yourself and I made it official. Malfoy is the godfather to your first born son now." Harry said with an evil grin on his face. Ron and Hermione both went bright red.

"Changing the subject before you stay that colour, who wants to watch a movie?" Ginny asked.

"If it shuts Harry up for 5 minutes, I'm in." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"Shut up yourself Ron. Ok, what should we watch? Dead Man's Chest?" Harry suggested. It had guys for Ginny and Hermione and a girl for Harry and Ron. Everyone nodded so Ginny got it out of her trunk.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Around 4pm…_

Prue was being watched by her sisters, Leo and Dumbledore. He lowered the Sorting Hat into her head and it spoke to her in her mind.

'Ah, yes, loyal to your sisters, protecting innocents, you would make a good Hufflepuff, but I sense a lot of bravery too. Sacrificing yourself to save your sisters at times, yet a troublemaker at heart, yes. You definitely belong in GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted out. Dumbledore smiled and lifted the hat from her head.

"Well done Miss Halliwell. Now, I'm sure that your sisters and Mr. Wyatt would show you your room in Charmed Tower, yes I know what you like to call it Miss Matthews, then you can have some time to settle in before the feast."

* * *

_Charmed Tower…_

"Oh my God. This is basically my room before I went up 'there'." Prue said, looking around the fourth room which until then had been used for nothing.

"I knew I recognised it from somewhere!" Phoebe said. "Considering I haven't seen it for 6 years, I think I did pretty well."

"Yeah, it's exactly like it." Piper commented. They got her settled and then went down to the great hall for the welcome back feast.

* * *

**Can anyone tell that I have a slight obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean? It might pop up again, Savvy? ;) lol! Well, the end of another story! Yayness! Hope you liked it, I want to hear all of your reviews, come on, or I won't get the next story up! Please? Oh well, if you do or you don't, I'll see you next time!**

**Next Instalment: _Not More Powers!_**


End file.
